Hellsing and Code Geass Crossover
by Insert Awesome Name Here 3
Summary: This is my first story, please rate and enjoy! :


**Well, this is my first story, I hope you all like it, please rate and tell me what I can improve, thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Watching in horror, in complete and utter dismay, as the young Britannian prince Lelouch Vi Britannia is witnessing the horror of a life-time, a monster, a demon from the deepest pits of hell, until he was completely alone with the being, his knew he could escape this monster intact, but instead he gets a shock.<p>

"My master" said the demon wearing the red coat, with a smile so devious, the devil himself would be proud of it!

"What?" said the prince with amazing surprise and relief that he wasn't gonna get killed by that monster.

"You are my master, I will obey you for the rest of eternity" Said the monster so fiercely, so merrily, the prince was in shock.

"Why are you helping me?" said the young genius with a tone in his voice that was about to burst at any second

"my job was to serve the Hellsing family, before the last heir died, I was told to obey the one true king, which would be you" he said with such passion, there was joy, sadness and vengefulness in his voice all in one.

The young tactical genius was amazed, he was happy, he witnessed a monster appear through thin air, tear through the Britannian forces with such ease and destroy the formidable Knightmare frames as if they were toothpicks.

"What is your name?"

"My name is…." the monster paused for a second and withdrew a giant gun which made a Blunderbuss look like toy and shot a soldier trying to shoot them.

"Alucard" that last word could've made a soldier commit suicide, it was so fierce, so evil, like the devil was speaking it himself!

Lelouch started laughing, unable to believe what he has stumbled upon! a monster! a true immortal, he had just regained his memories, everything about the Black Rebellion, about C.C, about the Black Knights, about Nanally, and Kallen, Suzaku, about being a prince about being Zero, it all came flooding back.

he looked over to watch see C.C, to his surprise she was calm, way too clam...

"Me neither, it's a pleasure to meet you again, C.C" said the monster known as Alucard.

Before Lelouch could begin to ask questions, a red Knightmare broke through the wall, the head opened, revealing the Ace of the Black Knights, Kallen Kozuki.

"GET IN! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" She said with such force.

Lelouch was happy yet frightened to see her.

she was even more surprised to see another man with them, yet she assumed he was an ally, and ignored it.

"Kallen!" said Lelouch before he could even blink she lifted the three up with her Knightmare and proceeded to take them to the building's security room.

Once they were there,Kallen let them down, Lelouch quickly spoke not wanting anyone to interrupt him:

"Who are you? no, What are you?" .

"I? I am but a servant, nothing more, I am…a very special kind of servant…" he said with overflowing pride.

"Wait, that's not what I mean-" He couldn't complete the sentence, again he was interrupted, by C.C.

"Don't, Lelouch, you don't need to know what he is, only that he is willing to serve you no matter what"

"….Fine…" said the prince, not wanting curiosity to get the better of him.

"Alucard, you and C.C go and destroy all forces close to this floor, then meet with us here"

"Yes my master" the monster immediately disappeared, Lelouch wasn't curious, instead, he was happy.

Kallen came out of the her specially made Knightmare the Guren Mk 2, He was left all alone with Kallen, the silence was broken, when the pilot spoke.

"Lelouch…I want to know something…did you bend my will as well? your geass! you tricked me! you tricked all of us! am I just a pawn?"

"I did not, you did so by your own free will, and you are not a pawn, if you consider yourself like that then there is no need for me to lead you!"A great sense of relief came to Kallen as she surprisingly trusted him, she didn't care if he was tricking her, she knew he wasn't lying

"Zero…what should I do?" she said with tenderness in her voice

"Go and provide direct support to the unit with the most Britannian forces surrounding it, good luck Kallen!"

Though Kallen now trusts Lelouch, she still can't understand who that man was, she ignored him most of the time, yet, there was a strange aroma to him, it was extremely odd, but now is no time for thinking, they have to act fast in order to survive.


End file.
